Droit au coeur
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Une belle après-midi au parfum estival sur le Sunny, une attaque de pirates déjantés au possible, un compagnon atteint d'une étrange maladie... Voici une histoire au goût de far west et d'aventure, servie fraîche avec une bonne dose de rigolade ! (attention, humour douteux - personnes trop sérieuses s'abstenir) (présence d'OC)
1. Les Neuf Mercenaires

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Cette histoire... a une longue histoire. Cette histoire, avant tout, elle n'est pas de moi. C'est un brillant esprit, un brin farfelus et dérangé tout de même, qui en a eu l'idée. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle. Je trouve ça toujours très drôle, d'ailleurs. N'allez pas croire le contraire. Enfin, bref. Le pitch de base et tout le squelette de l'histoire est de mon cher pirate au grand coeur (et à la barbe rousse mais passons...) Et d'ailleurs en parlant de coeur...

Cette histoire, parle du coeur. Pas de l'organe en tant que tel mais des sentiments qui peuvent s'y trouver. Cette histoire parle d'Usopp et de ses compagnons. Des hommes et des femmes au grand coeur (sans blague de squelette, c'est l'intention qui compte) Dans cette histoire, mon pirate voulait montrer toutes les facettes du coeur humain... Ou il voulait juste vous faire marrer.

J'ai pris mon clavier. J'y ai mis du temps. Presque 2 ans. Mais l'histoire et ses personnages ont bien mûris. Et la voici.

En trois parties, cette histoire va vous emmener au plus profond de nous même, à la rencontre du véritable soi... Bon... Soyons juste réaliste. Cette histoire est une grosse déconnade avec des personnages originaux complètement décalés auxquels on a juste envie de foutre des claques. C'est une aventure abracadabrantesque à la hauteur de ce qu'on peut attendre des mugiwaras et de leur univers déjanté.

Eichiro Oda est le créateur des pirates au chapeau de paille. Mon pirate est le créateur des OCs hilarants et bidons de cette histoires. Moi, je ne suis qu'une humble auteure qui a mis cette histoire au point. Pour vous.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Droit au coeur**

 **Partie 01**

 **Les Neuf Mercenaires**

 **...**

Le Sunny vogue sur les flots scintillants de Grand Line. Il est midi et les pirates déjeunent dans cette ambiance très rock'n'roll qui leur est si chère. Assis à côté de son capitaine, Brook passe le saucier à Zoro, en renversant allègrement de son contenu sur ses vêtements. À l'autre bout de la table, Nami le gronde. Luffy éclate de rire.

\- Mais c'est rien, Nami ! On nettoiera ça après !

\- Ne jamais mettre d'eau sur une tâche, soupire Robin.

Usopp a fait le portrait de Sanji dans sa purée. Chopper éclate de rire et Franky siffle d'étonnement.

\- C'est suuuper bien fait !

\- Sans commentaire ! grogne le cuisinier en revenant de la cuisine et en voyant sa tronche faite avec une tranche de jambon. Et voici la suite ! Luffy, bas les pattes ! Les dames d'abord !

\- Beuh…

Brook éclate de rire alors que Zoro soupire. Et lorsque le capitaine peut enfin se servir, il renverse de la sauce sur le costume débraillé du squelette. Le Sunny se met à ricaner en entendant Nami entrer dans une colère noire. Pauvre équipage.

Après ce repas très animé, les pirates retournent à leurs activités favorites. C'est un après-midi particulièrement chaud et Zoro est seul sur le pont principal à faire sa musculation sous un soleil de plomb. Dans la bibliothèque, Chopper, Nami et Robin lisent silencieusement. Sanji et Brook font la vaisselle, le squelette s'éclaboussant pour essayer de faire partir les tâches, le cuisinier se retournant à intervalle régulier car le réfrigérateur fait de drôles de bruits. À la vigie, Franky surveille les horizons sans grande conviction. Il finit par s'endormir, assommé par la forte chaleur. Dans les cales, Usopp entreprend de dessiner les plans d'une nouvelle invention inutile.

Et pour une fois, Luffy est calme. Trop calme…

Tout à coup, dans la chaleur ambiante, une musique lointaine se fait entendre. Une sorte de folk country joyeuse. Réveillé par ce bruit, Franky émerge. Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Un coup de canon lancé vers le ciel fait sursauter le Sunny. En dix secondes, tous les pirates sont sur le pont principal du navire, prêts à en découdre, peu importe avec qui. Mais ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux les étonne un peu.

Dans la moiteur de l'après-midi, un gros navire s'avance vers eux. En fond sonore, un filet d'harmonica semble réclamer un duel…

\- C'est quoi ces clowns, encore, souffle Nami.

Au sommet du mât, le drapeau pirate du navire adverse représente un crâne avec un monocle à l'œil droit et une chaînette. Le crâne est vêtu d'un chapeau de cow-boy. Le bâtiment est à l'image du drapeau. C'est un navire à roue à aube en style western avec des cactus au milieu des ponts couverts de sables et deux faux vautours accrochés à la vigie. Les pirates voient même des plantes rouler sur le pont, portées par le vent de la mer. Le navire semble calme, trop calme…

\- J'ai pas vraiment confiance en ce truc moi, gronde Zoro.

\- J'avoue, déclare Sanji. Ça flaire le mauvais coup.

Suspicieux, ils attendent que le navire soit plus proche pour l'observer. Usopp qui a le regard acéré remarque qu'aux quatre coins du bateau, des panneaux indiquent les différentes pièces. Il lit à voix haute :

\- "Saloon", "Bathroom", "Hô Laundry", "Motel", "Chambre à Ginette"…

\- Chambre à Ginette ? demande Chopper.

\- Ridicule, commente Brook.

À peine le squelette a-t-il articulé ce mot qu'une voix grave se fait entendre.

\- Tremblez, pirates ! Vous voici face au Lone Ranger, le fameux et puissant navire des pirates les plus bad boys du Nouveau Monde ! Voici…

Neuf pirates apparaissent sur le pont, dans l'ombre du soleil de cet après-midi.

\- Les Neuf Mercenaires ! Allez, les gars ! À l'attaque !

À l'instant même où les pirates sautent sur le Sunny, l'un des murs du Lone Ranger tourne sur lui-même et un piano apparaît. L'instrument se met à jouer tout seul une musique entraînante de saloon qui ponctue l'attaque des Neuf Mercenaires.

Pris de surprise, les pirates au chapeau de paille se préparent à la contre-attaque. Un étrange combat s'engage entre les Mercenaires et les habitants du Sunny. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'équipage qui leur fait face est le plus étrange qu'ils n'aient jamais croisés.

Le capitaine, resté sur son navire, est assis sur une chaise, les deux pieds croisés sur le bastingage. Il a l'air très soigné, avec son veston cintré, sa chemise blanche, sa cravate et son pantalon bien repassé. Il porte des chaussures cirées, un haut de forme impeccable et une montre à gousset. Sa moustache est bien taillée et aucun poil ne dépasse de sa barbiche. Et surtout, il porte à l'œil droit un monocle montrant aussitôt la corrélation entre le drapeau et son capitaine…

\- Je m'appelle Milo Carde, pirates. Et avec moi, personne ne se fait porter pâle…

\- Bien parlé, capitaine ! s'écrie une vieille femme en crachant sur le pont du Sunny.

\- Maïlo quoi ? demande Zoro qui met du temps à comprendre.

\- Milo Carde, réplique Usopp avec un bel accent à l'américaine. Ce doit être son nom.

\- Elle a fait quoi ?! s'indigne le charpentier.

\- Oui, Franky, elle a craché sur le pont, soupire Sanji en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compère.

\- J'vais m'la faire la vieille !

Robin se met à rire doucement devant l'entrain de son ami puis, elle pousse un petit cri. Sanji accourt à ses côtés, lui demandant si elle a besoin d'aide. D'un doigt, elle désigne deux pirates debout sur le bastingage de l'étrange bateau à aube. Deux hommes. L'un porte un tablier noué autour de la taille et un veston en cuir passé sur une chemise blanche. L'autre ressemble à un cavalier avec son pantalon serré, ses bottes à crochets et son chapeau étoilé. Le plus surprenant ou disons, la chose qui a le plus surpris Robin et qui est en train de contaminer tout l'équipage, c'est leur visage. Le premier a des cheveux lui retombant sur le front, cachant légèrement son œil gauche, des sourcils en losange et une petite moustache entortillée. Le tout teint couleur vert mousse. Et le second a les cheveux en brosse avec d'épaisses rouflaquettes sur les tempes. Le tout, en blond. Les yeux ahuris, Sanji et Zoro regardent les deux énergumènes puis s'observent s'interrogeant du regard.

\- Hé Lime ! s'exclame le pirate blond habillé en cavalier. Vise un peu ces faces d'abrutis !

\- Ma foi, mon cher Lemon, on a souvent croisés des regards étranges, mais ceux là valent le coup ! réplique le barman aux cheveux verts en entortillant sa moustache autour de son index. Ça te dirait de taper dessus ?

\- Avec plaisir, mon cher frère. Si tu me promets un délicieux plateau de fruit de mer après ça.

\- Promis, mon frère. Avec double ration d'huîtres parce que c'est ce que tu préfères.

\- Merci Lemon. Je prends le bretteur. Ça pourrait être rigolo…

\- Je te suis…

À ces mots, le cavalier aux cheveux blonds, Lime donc, se jette sur le navire et fond sur Zoro tel un faucon. Le bretteur est rapide et pare d'une seule lame le sabre recourbé de son autoproclamé adversaire. Un tic nerveux agite l'œil de Zoro lorsque leurs regards se croisent. Dans le même instant, le barman aux cheveux verts, Lemon donc, a suivi son frère mais a bifurqué juste sur sa droite, prenant Sanji par surprise en lui balançant juste sur la mâchoire un poing fortement serré. Le cuisinier a juste le temps de rentrer la tête et de lever le genou, le choc produit un son mat.

\- Bah ça alors, souffle Chopper impressionné. Des jumeaux sosies…

\- C'est complètement dingue, ajoute Usopp.

C'est le moment que choisissent les autres membres de l'équipage des Neuf Mercenaires pour attaquer. Franky se retrouve aux prises avec un immense bûcheron canadien maniant un tronc un guise d'arme tandis que la vieille qui a craché sur le plancher se rue sur Nami. Robin et Chopper se retrouvent face à un indien rouge et dégingandé fumant un calumet duquel sort une étrange fumée verte. Posé sur son épaule, un poulet obèse regarde les pirates avec un air mesquin. Non loin d'eux, Usopp fait face, corps tremblant et sueur dégoulinante, à un chinois hideux et répugnant autour duquel bourdonne une dizaine de petites mouches.

\- Approche, vile maraud ! s'écrie Usopp en tendant devant lui son kabuto. Je ne te crains pas… ou presque.

Sceptique, le chinois l'observe placidement en reniflant puis soudain, il se tourne vers son navire et s'écrie, avec un fort accent chinois :

\- Capitaine Milo ! Moi avoir trouvé votre homme !

\- Parfait Hô ! s'exclame le charlatan en se levant de sa chaise. J'arrive. Bill, mon cher bras droit, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Du coin de l'œil, Usopp aperçoit vaguement un petit homme aux allures de croque-mort derrière le capitaine, sortir une seringue. Mais le chinois se met devant lui en s'écriant :

\- Toi ne pas t'échapper ! Sinon moi étr…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Brook vient s'interposer entre son ami et le chinois puant.

\- Bas les pattes, malotru, souffle le squelette. Déjà que vous troublez notre calme après-midi, il est insupportable de voir ainsi mes compagnons se faire harceler… En garde !

Et il sort son épée pour taillader le chinois qui louche sur l'énorme tâche faite au déjeuner. Sans crier gare, il entre dans une colère sans nom, hurlant le mot "tâche" comme un forcené en se jetant sur Brook et en lui frottant le veston. De surprise, Brook fait sortir l'âme de son corps et une pagaille sans nom s'en suit. L'indien se met à faire d'étranges nuages à l'aide de la fumée verte de son calumet. Il était aux mains de l'archéologue qui, compte tenu des évènements, a relâché sa prise. Depuis, il envoie des "help" à l'aide de sa fumée.

\- Et alors ! gronde le bûcheron en attrapant son ami à la peau rouge par le col. Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, Mazout !

\- Il a pas tort, Cooper, réplique la vieille en rechargeant un antique pistolet à poudre. On va pas s'en sortir si Guacamoléo poursuit sa sieste sur le navire comme un bienheureux.

\- No soucis, Ginette ! réplique le chinois. Le capitaine arriver tout bientôt et faire son affaire !

Le bûcheron canadien, Cooper donc, se met à rire bruyamment.

\- Hahaha ! Enfin un peu de justice ! Il est bon le capitaine, pas vrai bubuche ?

D'un air hilare, il tapote son tronc en lui parlant comme à un petit chien. La vieille, Ginette donc, se met à grogner :

\- Le capitaine ne peut rien faire tout seul.

\- Lui ne pas être seul. Wild Bill Hiccup…

\- (à tes souhaits)

\- … être près de lui.

Prêts à en découdre, Franky allait donner un bon coup à la vieille qui a craché sur le Sunny lorsque celle-ci se met à éclater en sanglot. Des sanglots terribles et des hurlements sortent de sa gorge. Tout à coup, le calme se fait, un calme étrange. Dans le silence soudain, une petite voix se fait entendre.

\- Mais je suis là, ma Calamity adorée !

Sur le navire à aube, le petit croque-mort fait coucou avec sa main. Il est caché derrière un tonneau sur lequel il est inscrit "powder" et contre lequel est en train de roupiller un mexicain sous un grand sombrero portant des gants de boxe avec d'énormes pics.

Soudain, le poulet sur l'épaule de Mazout l'indien fait un bond et s'écrie :

\- Côcooooo !

Aussitôt, l'indien envoie des signaux avec sa fumée. Des petits personnages sortent de son calumet, à l'effigie de ses camarades. En dernier apparaît le navire à aube des pirates.

\- Déjà ? s'exclame Lemon en soufflant sur la mèche qui lui tombe sur l'œil. Pas cool.

\- Au bercail les chéris, s'écrie Ginette en donnant un coup de son pistolet vers le ciel.

\- Les gars, s'écrie le bûcheron en rejoignant l'autre navire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Les pirates s'éparpillent, laissant les mugiwaras un peu décontenancés. Dans le même instant, l'indien dépose son poulet au sol. Le gallinacé commence à se tordre le ventre dans d'atroces bruits puis soudainement, un épais liquide noir sort de son bec. Le chinois se met à ricaner en sortant un énorme savon de sa poche qu'il lance en direction du poulet.

\- Être ton tour pour le show, Grand Aigle !... Bulle de goudron !

\- Côcoooo ! réplique le poulet.

\- Saleté de volatile ! s'écrie Franky en s'élançant. Va pas salir le pont du Sunny !

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Le charpentier a les deux pieds englués dans le mazout du poulet et le savon du chinois rend la substance moussante. Dès qu'un pirate tente de faire un pas, le liquide s'épaissit et devient encore plus collant. Les mugiwaras se retrouvent tout bonnement englués à leur propre navire.

\- Vous me le paierez, bande de chacals !

\- Franky, soupire Nami. Calme-toi. Ils nous laissent tranquilles, c'est le principal.

\- C'est beaucoup trop suspect, déclare Robin.

Puis, Chopper se met à pleurer qu'il a les poils tout sales et Brook s'inquiète de savoir dans quel état sera son costume après ces évènements fâcheux. Zoro meurt d'envie de lui dire que ça ne changera rien mais il se tait parce qu'il est aussi empoté que ses amis. Au loin, le navire à aube des Neuf Mercenaires s'éloigne dans une joyeuse musique ambiance saloon.

 **...**

Après une demi-heure à se débattre, trois micro-tempêtes par Nami et beaucoup d'effort, les pirates se sortent de leur prison de mazout. Franky et Zoro sont en train de nettoyer le pont tandis que Chopper inspecte ses compagnons.

\- Dis donc, on a été fort ! s'exclame-t-il en ne recensant que quelques égratignures.

\- En même temps, réplique Sanji, nos adversaires ont vite taillé la route. Un milkshake, Chopper ?

\- Volontiers. Usopp, qu'est-ce que tu as à ton bras ?

Le sniper, nettoyant son kabuto mazouté, redresse la tête puis, jetant un coup d'œil à son bras, il déclare :

\- Ce n'est rien. Durant la bataille, j'ai dû me faire piquer par quelque chose, ça ne saigne déjà plus.

\- Saigner est une chose, gronde Chopper. Mais un bobo est un bobo. Approche.

Le petit renne met du désinfectant sur un coton et tamponne le bras de son ami à l'endroit de la piqûre. Puis, il met un pansement par-dessus et plus personne ne parle de bobos. En revanche, Robin demande soudainement :

\- Vous ne les avez pas trouvés bizarres ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part le fait qu'ils étaient totalement allumés de la cafetière ? demande Nami.

\- Mise à part le fait qu'ils nous ont attaqués sans raison, ils avaient l'air sympathique, réplique Brook la cage thoracique à l'air. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ce fou furieux de chinois essaye de nettoyer mon veston. Regardez le trou qu'il a fait.

\- Ça ne nous intéresse pas, tranche la navigatrice. Poursuit ta lessive ou va mettre un tee-shirt bon sang !

Les pirates se mettent à rire devant la scène. Sanji apporte au squelette un grand verre de lait frais. Il demande :

\- Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Luffy ?

\- Non…

\- Ça, déclare Chopper, c'est encore plus bizarre que les gars qui nous ont attaqués.

\- Où est-il encore parti ce crétin…

\- Ne t'énerve pas Nami chérie, je me lance de ce pas à sa recherche !

\- Je te suis.

Trente secondes plus tard, Sanji et Nami reviennent sur le pont en hurlant que Luffy est congelé dans le salon. Chopper, en panique, renverse son milkshake sur le musicien squelette et se précipite dans le salon, les autres sur ses talons.

\- Congelé ? s'étonne Brook en essuyant ses os. Mais comment ? Surtout par ce temps magnifique…

\- Tais-toi Brook et met un tee-shirt, soupire le charpentier blasé.

\- Et toi un pantalon, non mais. À qui crois-tu faire la morale ?

\- Bon, soupire Zoro. Le squelette et le cyborg là, vous avez fini ?

\- Pardon, répliquent les deux autres.

Arrivés dans le salon, les pirates découvrent leur capitaine congelé dans l'aquarium. Franky croit qu'il va faire un arrêt cardiaque (blague de cyborg). Le capitaine a rempli l'aquarium avec des glaçons. Sanji soupire de désespoir en se disant qu'acheter un nouveau frigidaire américain n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Chopper et Usopp aidés de Zoro sortent Luffy de son pétrin pendant que Franky et Robin trouvent une solution pour faire fondre les glaçons.

\- Pourquoi l'aquarium était vide déjà ? demande Nami.

\- C'était l'entretien annuel, réplique le squelette. On devait le laver.

\- Je devais le laver, réplique Usopp vexé de la méprise.

\- Ah oui ! se souvient la navigatrice. Tu avais perdu à la courte paille et tu devais être envoyé dans l'aquarium dégueulasse.

Elle éclate de rire alors que le sniper ne voit pas où est l'humour. Dix minutes plus tard, Luffy émerge, se demandant encore comment il a fait pour atterrir dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il était juste en train de se rafraichir dans le salon. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille a parfois de drôle de façon de concevoir sa propre vie.

Lorsqu'il a complètement recouvré ses capacités physiques, Nami et Sanji lui racontent dans quel état ils l'ont retrouvés et le capitaine se met à rire bruyamment. Zoro mentionne rapidement le fait que Luffy a loupé un combat sans grand intérêt mais personne n'a le temps de développer ce point. Soudainement, Usopp se tord de douleur, fait des bonds et se tortille dans tous les sens. Pensant à une nouvelle connerie, Nami lui assène un coup magistral sur le crâne. Ce qui n'arrange rien. Comme mué par une main invisible, Usopp se met à courir, poussant des cris gutturaux, les yeux révulsés. Chopper s'écrie :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Il devient fou !

\- On dirait bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette, déclare Franky, un doigt sur le menton.

\- Oh, merci ! Mais que quelqu'un l'attrape bon sang !

Luffy se jette sur son sniper et l'entoure de son bras. Alors, aussi soudainement que sa crise était arrivée, Usopp pousse un soupir et s'affale complètement sur le plancher.

\- Euh… Usopp ? interroge le capitaine. Ça va ?

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Le sniper est allongé au sol. Inerte, comme mort. Une vague de panique secoue le navire puis, Chopper entreprend les premiers soins de réanimation. Il constate alors, soulagé, que son ami est toujours vivant et que son pronostic vital est plutôt bon. Il n'a juste plus aucune réaction physique, comme s'il était endormi. Fronçant les sourcils, le médecin de bord demande à Zoro de mettre son patient sur le lit qu'occupait Luffy et il entreprend de lui faire un check-up complet. Les autres pirates repartent à leurs activités, la principale étant raconter à Luffy le combat qui vient d'avoir lieu, la seconde étant de continuer de nettoyer le pont.

Dans le calme de l'infirmerie, Chopper ausculte Usopp avec minutie. Il relève quelques étrangetés et se demande quel genre de maladie son ami a bien pu contracter. Lorsqu'il frappe le genou droit d'Usopp pour tester ses réflexes, Chopper se prend une grosse mandale de la main gauche de son ami. La joue endolorie, le médecin poursuit son inspection alors qu'Usopp marmonne dans son sommeil :

\- Luffy est un gros blaireau avec son chapeau à grelot. Ahlala, il fait beau…

Chopper soupire. Tournant la tête de son ami, il inspecte l'intérieur de ses deux oreilles, sans rien relever d'anormal. Alors, il replace sa tête droite et soulève une paupière pour observer les pupilles du sniper. La pupille droite réagit aux stimuli lumineux. Mais lorsque Chopper soulève la paupière gauche, il pousse un cri de stupeur.

Là, au centre de l'œil de son ami, un petit personnage est en train de se promener. Un personnage habillé comme un médecin charlatan, avec un haut de forme et un monocle. Chopper pousse un cri. Dans l'œil d'Usopp, il vient de voir Milo Carde, capitaine des Neuf Mercenaires…

* * *

 **NdZ** Quand je vous disais que c'était déjanté, je ne mentais pas ! Et encore, ce n'est pas fini. Je suis donc très ravie de vous présenter l'équipage des Neuf Mercenaires, menés par leur capitaine Milo Carde, charlatant délogé de son far west et paumé sur Grand Line (enfin paumé... pas vraiment en fait...) Ses acolytes sont tous plus dérangés les uns que les autres et cette histoire sera parsemée de blagues plus ou moins douteuses.

J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira et que vous y reviendrai. Vous m'excuserez pour le cliffhanger, je n'ai fait que suivre le plan de mon pirate (ce fripon). En attendant la suite disons... dimanche prochain (comme ça, cette histoire ponctuera les vacances de la Toussaint des plus chanceux...) je vous laisse la possibilité de laisser un petit commentaire dans la zone de review. Il n'y a rien d'obligatoire mais sachez que c'est très agréable. Et en plus, comme on est deux sur cette histoire, le "cerveau" du duo a hâte d'avoir vos retours...


	2. Aventure miniature

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'avais dit dimanche... Et puis on est déjà lundi. Désolé pour le décalage.

M'enfin voici la seconde partie de cette histoire. Mais que se passe-t-il réellement dans le corps d'Usopp ? Et qui est ce Milo Carde ?... Tant de questions qui trouveront réponse dans ce chapitre.

Comme toujours l'équipage des chapeaux de paille n'est pas de loi, ni de mon pirate. Les Neuf Mercenaires en revanche, c'est notre histoire.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Droit au coeur**

 **Partie 02**

 **Aventure miniature**

 **...**

\- Il n'y a que deux solutions, déclare Robin pragmatique devant l'assemblée de ses camarades. Soit le capitaine des Neuf Mercenaires a la capacité de se réduire soit c'est l'un de ses membres d'équipage. Faisons le point.

Elle note sur un tableau à la craie les noms ou pseudo des neuf membres de leurs adversaires. D'abord le capitaine, Milo Carde qui se promène dans le corps d'Usopp lui provoquant parfois des soubresauts flippants. Ensuite, les jumeaux Lemon et Lime, bartender et cavalier. Il y aussi Calamity Ginette, la seule femme de la troupe, le bûcheron canadien nommé Cooper, Mazout l'indien avec son poulet qui a certainement mangé un fruit du démon et le chinois psychosé de la tâche (Brook, dans un tee-shirt à l'effigie de son capitaine, insiste beaucoup sur ce point). Ça fait sept. En comptant l'homme au sombrero et le croque-mort timide, ça fait bien neuf. Reste à savoir lequel est le bon.

\- Si c'est le capitaine lui-même qui se rétrécit, on est dans de beaux draps, soupire Nami.

\- C'est peu probable, déclare Chopper. Si le capitaine lui-même avait été capable de se transformer à volonté, il se serait lancé dans la bataille. Alors qu'il est resté sur son navire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir trouvé sa victime.

\- Ce qui implique que le rétrécisseur est soit le mexicain soit le croque-mort, raisonne Franky à voix haute.

\- Ça se tient, ajoute Nami. Mais… Pourquoi Usopp ?

\- Va savoir, soupire sa camarade. Il fait tellement de choses stupides.

\- Ok c'est tout vu ! s'exclame Luffy en bondissant sur ses pieds. On doit retrouver le bateau des Neuf Mercepouèt qui sont plus que Huit. On les explose, on leur demande de ramener leur capitaine et basta ! Usopp ira mieux après tout ça.

Les pirates soupirent de désespoir. Leur capitaine a l'air de prendre le sujet trop à la légère. Au moins, il a arrêté de les bassiner avec le fait qu'Usopp doive soit manger soit aller faire un bon gros caca pour sortir de sa torpeur… Robin lui sourit et réplique :

\- C'est l'idée, en effet. Encore faut-il les retrouver.

\- Ah ! s'écrie Chopper en se levant d'un bond. Usopp est devenu vert tout à coup !

Luffy fronce les sourcils. Son sniper devient vert. Tout ceci est très mauvais. Ils doivent vite se dépêcher de trouver le remède à cette étrange maladie. Et pour cela… Au même instant, la voix de Zoro résonne dans les haut-parleurs.

\- J'aperçois quelque chose au loin à tribord.

Les pirates accourent sur le pont principal pour constater que leur ami dit vrai. Au loin vers l'Ouest, une traînée blanche indique la position d'un autre bâtiment. Ni une, ni deux, Franky fait changer de cap le navire et Nami leur dégotte un petit courant d'air qui leur fait gagner en vitesse. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Luffy pour engloutir un rôti, les mugiwaras rattrapent le navire de Milo Carde…

 **.**

Dans le saloon, le piano joue une bonne musique entraînante. Lemon sert à ses amis des fruits de mer arrosés de vin blanc frais en riant avec son frère de la déconfiture de leurs adversaires. Cooper est en train de s'enfiler cul sec une énorme pinte de jus de pomme bio. Le pauvre ne tient pas l'alcool. En bout de table, Hô Bô est en train de déguster salement son assiette de saumon en se tâchant copieusement. Soudain, la porte du saloon s'ouvre avec fracas. Le piano cesse sa musique entraînante. Le vent d'engouffre dans la pièce. Dans l'entrée, une silhouette se découpe dans la lumière. Un chapeau sur la tête, le corps frêle et les poings noués, le nouveau venu s'avance. Derrière lui, sur le pont du navire, cinq autres silhouettes se dessinent dans l'atmosphère lourde et chaude de cet après-midi.

\- Salut les mecs, gronde Luffy de sa voix la plus dure. Je crois que j'ai quelques comptes à vous rendre.

Sur l'épaule de son maître, Grand Aigle manque de s'étouffer avec une cacahuète. Le calumet de Mazout se met à souffler des points d'exclamations de couleur rouge et le croque mort se ratatine sur sa chaise. Tout cela ne sent pas bon du tout…

N'obtenant aucune réponse concluante à sa fracassante entrée, Luffy fait la moue. Puis, il pénètre dans le saloon et joue des poings dans tous les sens. À l'extérieur, Nami pleure de désespoir contre l'épaule de Robin tandis que Franky, Zoro et Sanji comptent les dents qui volent. Soudain, ils n'entendent plus rien.

\- Et beh ? demande le charpentier. Fini le festival de coup de poing ?

\- Faut croire, réplique le bretteur.

\- C'était rapide, ajoute Sanji en triturant sa cigarette.

\- Je crois qu'on peut y aller, ajoute Robin.

Et les cinq compagnons entrent dans le saloon. Entre les tables renversées, les assiettes brisées, les morceaux de chaises plantés dans les murs et la bouffe au sol, la pièce est dans un triste état. Luffy se détourne. Il tient par le col l'étrange croque-mort.

\- C'est lui ! déclare-t-il en secouant le pauvre homme.

\- Pauvre Bill… souffle Lemon.

\- Mooooon Billy, soupire Ginette en pleurnichant. Parti si jeune…

\- Euh… Ve fui touvours vivant ma Calamity férie…

\- Aaaaah ! explose la vieille en laissant les larmes tomber sur le plancher. J'entends encore sa douce voix mélodieuse…

Les mugiwaras se regardent du coin de l'œil. Zoro finit par demander :

\- Ils nous jouent quoi là ?!

\- Je sais pas, réplique son capitaine. Mais c'est lui qui a fait des conneries. Permettez ! On vous l'emprunte.

Et il sort du saloon en chipant à droite et à gauche quelques restes de nourriture. Nami, restée la plus proche de la porte, lui file un coup de poing.

\- Tiens-toi à carreau !

\- Oui mais c'est lui qu'à commencé !

\- Menteur… Bon qui veut rester ici pour surveiller ces zozos ?

\- Nooooon, s'écrient Lime et Lemon d'une même voix en voyant leur ami partir sur l'épaule de Luffy.

Mazout envoie des signes de détresse avec sa fumée tandis que Grand Aigle sur son épaule pleure à chaudes larmes.

\- On s'occupe de les attacher tous ensemble, réplique Sanji avec un air malin. Ça va être fun.

\- Laissez Wild Bill Hiccup…

\- (à tes souhaits)

\- … tranquille ! s'exclame Cooper en brandissant son tronc. Sinon… !

\- Sinon quoi ?! tonne Franky en se plaçant devant lui. Toi, tu te tiens à carreau sinon, tu passes par la fenêtre !

\- Si c'était un jeu de mot, commente Robin, c'était particulièrement nul.

Le charpentier fait la moue. Luffy se met à rire entraînant Wild Bill Hiccup (à tes souhaits) avec lui pendant que ses camarades se chargent d'immobiliser les autres.

De retour sur le Sunny auprès de Brook et Chopper qui veillent Usopp, Luffy demande :

\- Il va mieux ?

\- Couci-couca, répond Brook en haussant des trapèzes. Il a parfois des nerfs qui sautent. C'est plutôt rigolo.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, commente Nami. Bon, toi, le croque-mort, explique-nous ce qu'il se passe avec notre ami !

Lorsque Zoro, Sanji, Robin et Franky reviennent avec les sept zozos encordés, Wild Bill Hiccup (à tes souhaits) a raconté toute l'histoire. Il a mangé le fruit du virus. Il peut transformer tout ce qu'il touche en virus. Il a ainsi transformé son capitaine et l'a inséré dans le corps d'Usopp avec une seringue afin de le rendre malade… voire pire.

\- Oula, il a pas l'air super cool ce gars.

\- En effet, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il en a après Usopp ? s'interroge Sanji. J'veux dire… c'est pas la plus grosse prime de l'équipage, c'est pas le plus beau, le plus cool, le plus…

\- Tu as fini ? lui demande Nami en le frappant gentiment derrière la tête. Usopp n'est peut-être pas le plus malin de la bande mais n'exagère pas.

\- Il était pourtant assez réaliste, souffle Zoro.

Cette réplique provoque l'hilarité de Brook et Sanji. La navigatrice lève les yeux au ciel lorsque le croque mort réplique :

\- C'est à cause de God Usopp.

\- Qui ?!

\- C'est le nouveau surnom de note sniper, murmure Robin à l'oreille de Zoro et Sanji qui ont l'air perdus.

\- Notre capitaine, poursuit Bill, se fournissait en poudre à canon par Doflamingo. Dans sa base. Mais comme votre ami l'a littéralement fait péter… Le capitaine avait juré de se venger. Voilà, c'est tout.

\- Comment ça "c'est tout" ! s'écrie Chopper. À cause d'une petite explosion de rien du tout vous voulez attaquer notre ami de l'intérieur et le tuer ?

Le renne sent la colère lui monter au nez. Il se tourne vers son capitaine et s'écrie :

\- Allons dans Usopp nous aussi ! Je refuse de le laisser à son triste sort !

\- Méga giga bonne idée ! s'écrie Luffy. On y va ! Youhou !

\- Une petite minute…

Retenant son capitaine par l'oreille, Nami déclare qu'il faut que certains restent au Sunny pour veiller Usopp et leurs prisonniers. Robin se propose pour veiller sur Usopp. Aller à l'intérieur d'un corps ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça (pas plus que son roman en cours, en tout cas). Nami interdit à Zoro et Brook de se rendre dans le corps d'Usopp. Pour des raisons évidentes de port d'arme tranchante. Un accident serait vite arrivé avec ces deux idiots là… Sanji se sent nauséeux à l'idée de se promener dans des veines remplies de sang. Il se propose de rester sur le Sunny et de préparer un goûter et un remontant pour Usopp lorsqu'il se réveillera. Luffy déclare :

\- Ok ! Chopper, Franky, Nami et moi, on y va !

\- Euh… Capitaine ?

Luffy se tourne vers Brook qui tortille ses phalanges avec l'air d'un gamin en faute.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est que… J'aimerai vous accompagner… Je peux laisser ma cane ici et ne prendre que mon violon…

Luffy hésite deux secondes et demi.

\- Bon allez, viens avec nous !

\- Mais Luffy… !

\- Panique pas Nami ! Brook est réglo. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

Robin se met à rire doucement et Sanji se demande si c'est une bonne idée de laisser leur capitaine gambader dans le corps d'Usopp comme ça. Il prend Nami par l'épaule et lui demande de bien veiller sur leur idiot à chapeau de paille.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, réplique la navigatrice avec un sourire.

L'équipe de sauvetage est fin prête. Wild Bill Hiccup (à tes souhaits) retire ses gants et touche un à un les cinq compagnons qui se transforment aussitôt en micro organisme de quelques nanomètres. Il les glisse dans une seringue et les insère dans le corps d'Usopp en intraveineuse. Sanji sort en courant, la nausée lui reprenant. Pour justifier son comportement, Zoro réplique :

\- Ça doit lui rappeler les mauvais souvenirs de ces deux travelos sur l'île des Hommes Poissons.

\- Oui… Certainement, réplique Robin en souriant.

Wild Bill Hiccup (à tes souhaits) regarde ses geôliers et demande :

\- Je peux retourner voir mes camarades ?

\- Ouais, j'vais t'accompagner.

Le bretteur prend le croque-mort par le col et l'entraîne à l'extérieur, retrouvant les autres pirates sur le pont du Sunny. Là, il laisse l'énergumène auprès de ses comparses et se poste contre le mât pour poursuivre ses exercices de musculation. Et sa sieste…

 **.**

À l'intérieur du corps d'Usopp, les cinq pirates sont projetés vivement contre les parois veineuses pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, semblant faire des tours et des détours, des bonds et des rebonds. Ils arrivent enfin à se poser dans un coin plat et moelleux. Observant les alentours, Chopper en conclut qu'ils ont atterris sur un muscle.

\- Oui bien sûr, commente Nami. Des muscles, on en a beaucoup. Est-ce que tu en sais plus ?

\- Non. Il va falloir avancer un peu pour que je visualise !

\- Yosh ! s'écrie Luffy. Partons à l'aventure !

Sa voix résonne un moment sous l'épiderme du sniper et le capitaine, souriant de toutes ses dents, trouve ça fun.

\- C't'un style, réplique Brook en avançant lentement, le violon sur l'épaule.

\- Suivons le renne, déclare Franky en relevant ses lunettes de soleil. Hé on n'y voit pas grand-chose ici.

Chopper prend la tête de la marche, devant Luffy qui s'extasie de toutes les cellules qui gigotent autour de lui. Nami le frappe toutes les deux secondes en lui rappelant de ne toucher à rien.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivent à un carrefour. De nombreux vaisseau sanguins se croisent et s'entrecroisent. Les sourcils froncés, le petit médecin tente de se repérer. Franky, mains sur les hanches, se penche sur le médecin et déclare :

\- Bah heureusement qu'on n'a pas embarqué Zoro parce qu'à coup sûr, cet idiot se serait déjà perdu trois fois.

\- Ça aurait été un beau bazar, commente Nami.

\- On va continuer par là.

\- Oh c'est drôle ! s'exclame Luffy en frappant du poing le plafond blanc. On dirait un os.

\- En effet, commente le médecin. Je dirais qu'on est du côté du genou.

\- La vache ! On est loin !

\- Et… on va où ?

La phrase de Brook fiche un blanc dans la conversation. Le squelette se racle la gorge (enfin, façon de parler) et continue :

\- La dernière fois que Choppe l'a vu, Milo Carde se situait dans l'œil d'Usopp mais il doit bouger, lui aussi. Comme nous. Comment va-t-on le retrouver ?

\- Merci de mettre le doigt sur ce problème, grogne Chopper en rougissant. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dirigeons-nous vers le cerveau, c'est la partie sensible du corps humain.

\- C'est loin ? demande Luffy.

\- Calcule, réplique Nami en emboitant le pas au renne.

Le temps que Luffy estime la distance (en nanomètre) entre le genou et le cerveau, les cinq compères se trouvent dans le ventre d'Usopp. Devant la poche stomacale rebondie, Luffy a les yeux qui pétillent. Personne n'a le temps de l'arrêter, Luffy s'élance et saute sur l'estomac en rebondissant jusqu'à la peau du ventre.

Dans l'infirmerie, Robin regarde avec amusement des petites bosses se former sous le drap d'Usopp.

\- Arrêtez bande de dégénérés, hurle Nami à destination de Luffy et Franky.

\- Une vraie bande de gamin, commente Brook.

\- Tout à fait mon cher, ajoute Chopper.

\- Et vous deux, ça suffit là, arrêtez de vous trempez les pieds dans le sang d'Usopp, c'est dégoutant !

Les deux pirates haussent les épaules, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Le sang est chaud, limite bouillonnant et le petit courant leur chatouille les gambettes. Ils sont très bien comme ça. Jaloux, Luffy cesse de s'en prendre à la poche stomacale et s'approche d'eux pour se tremper les pieds lui aussi. Sauf qu'il trébuche contre un repli de l'intestin, s'étale de tout son long, glisse sur un organe et termine sa course en roulé boulé jusque dans le sang. Pile à un endroit ou, évidemment, il n'a pas pied. Et Franky est obligé de lancer son poing à la recherche de son ami. Nami punit tout le monde de trois ou quatre bosses. Ils poursuivent leur chemin. Ils se perdent un peu, arrivent au bout des doigts, font demi-tour. Brook joue du xylophone sur les cotes du sniper tandis que Luffy s'essaie à la guitare. Lorsque le corps d'Usopp est pris de soubresauts incontrôlés, Chopper arrête son capitaine.

\- Jouer avec les nerfs n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus malin Luffy, merci…

Dans l'infirmerie, Robin boit son café. Aidée de ses mains surnuméraires, elle dépose Usopp sur son lit. Le pauvre a été pris de convulsions et il est tombé du lit. Évidemment, il a été pris de folie au moment même où Sanji venait lui apporter sa boisson favorite. Le cuisinier a détalé en hurlant qu'il y avait un fantôme. Zoro a juste rouvert un œil, histoire de s'assurer que cette histoire de fantôme était bien inventée.

Remontant par la colonne vertébrale, les pirates jouent à cache-cache pour passer le temps et casser la monotonie du paysage. Soudain, Chopper pousse un cri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- T'as vu Milo le pas beau ? demande Luffy.

\- Non ! Regarde la C5 ! Elle est endommagée ! Bon sang mais il va falloir qu'il arrête les folies !

\- Ça je suis sûre que c'est la faute de Luffy lorsqu'il s'est battu contre lui, souffle Nami.

\- Balance…

\- Non, c'est une blessure de longue date.

\- Bah, soupire Franky. Usopp est p'tèt notre couard favoris, faut dire qu'il a le chic de se fourrer dans des situations pas possible les trois quart du temps.

\- J'avoue, commente Brook en buvant une tasse de thé dans le thermos qu'il avait emporté.

Chopper regarde ses amis en soupirant de désespoir. Soudain, Nami s'exclame :

\- Je vois de la lumière !

\- C'est le cerveau ! Allons-y vite.

Les pirates se mettent à courir, trottant jusqu'au cerveau… où ils sont éblouis par la lumière ambiante et par la magnifique architecture de l'organe vital. Chopper en a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça va pas ? lui demande Luffy.

\- T'as une poussière dans l'œil ? ajoute Franky.

\- Un peu de thé ?

\- Non merci, les copains, je vais bien c'est bon. Je suis juste ému… C'est tellement beau.

Le silence qui suit sa phrase est éloquent. Les pirates laissent leur médecin à sa délicieuse contemplation du cerveau tandis qu'ils poursuivent leur visite à la recherche de Milo Carde. Mais aucune trace du félon pirate des Neuf Mercenaires. D'un commun accord, ils décident de se diriger vers le cœur, deuxième organe vital du corps humain.

Sur le chemin vers le muscle cardiaque, les mugiwaras dénichent le passage de l'homme qu'ils poursuivent. Par exemple, les conduits nasaux ont été échangés avec les conduits buccaux. Ils perdent une bonne heure pour tout remettre en place. Dans la bouche, Milo Carde a fait un nœud à la luette. Pour la remettre dans le bon sens, les pirates manquent par deux fois de se faire vomir dessus.

Arrivés dans la trachée, ils sont fatigués. Ils se reposent un peu auprès des poumons puis reprennent la route via la veine pulmonaire. Là, Franky fabrique un vaisseau en plaquette et les pirates se laissent naviguer…

Dans les tuyaux, soudainement, une petite mélodie se fait entendre.

\- Chut ! s'exclame Chopper.

\- Panique pas, soupire Franky. C'est le battement cardiaque, mon pote.

\- Ça résonne fort, grimace Luffy en se bouchant les oreilles.

Le pirate se met à rire, déclarant que seuls les hommes forts ont le cœur qui résonne aussi fortement. Nami hausse des épaules en entendant ça. Petit à petit, le battement se change en petit air mélodieux.

\- C'est peut-être notre ennemi qui sifflote… tremble Chopper.

Chacun tend l'oreille. Le calme tout autour est serein. Seul ce petit air résonne. Et reste en tête.

\- C'est étrange, souffle Nami. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson quelque part…

Les autres haussent les épaules, guettant leur ennemi. Sauf Luffy, qui se cure le nez, lançant ses miasmes à droite ou à gauche. Mais point de Milo Carde à l'horizon. Plus les pirates s'approchent du cœur et plus la musique se fait distincte. Au bout d'un moment, les pirates reconnaissent une voix qui fait des "loulou lalala"…

Le petit navire en plaquette passe l'oreillette gauche comme un rideau de soie. Et les pirates pénètrent enfin dans le cœur d'Usopp. Ils écarquillent de grands yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrent à eux. Sauf Brook, bien sûr. Il ne connait pas l'histoire alors…

\- Ben ça alors, soufflent Franky, Luffy, Nami et Chopper abasourdis.

Qui, à part ces quatre là, peuvent le savoir ? Mais pour une fois, le menteur avait raison.

Le petit navire s'amarre sur une plage étrange. Et la mélodie, plus puissante que jamais, leur saute aux oreilles…

"Je viens de l'île des snipers… je suis un tireur d'élite… jamais je ne loupe ma cible…"

Loulou lalala…

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà. Nos pirates préférés font les imbéciles dans le corps d'Usopp (mais le sauvent très certainement d'un mauvais pas). On a voyagé... et nous voici dans le coeur. Ou... autre part ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Rendez-vous dimanche prochain (sans décalage, promis) pour la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic.

Et pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin. Au carrefour des épaules prendre à droite direction le coude. Il faut suivre la route jusqu'au bout des doigts et laisser un message.


	3. Au coeur du système

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et en route pour le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Bon. C'était vraiment chelou la semaine dernière ce chapitre se finissait... d'une bien singulière façon. Voilà donc le dénouement de l'histoire !

Comme toujours, Luffy et ses compères ne m'appartiennent pas. Mon pirate et moi tenons la création (surtout mon pirate) des Neuf Mercenaires (et des bizarreries qui s'en suivent, bien sûr).

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Droit au coeur**

 **Partie 03**

 **Au coeur du système**

 **..** **.**

Luffy, Chopper, Nami et Franky restent de longues minutes les yeux ronds, la bouche béante. Devant eux, l'île des Snipers est là, florissante, ensoleillée, chaleureuse. L'île des Snipers est là, juste au creux du cœur d'Usopp.

\- Il avait vraiment raison ce con, souffle Franky.

\- Pardon ? demande Brook qui vient de se resservir une tasse de thé, assis sur un petit banc à l'entrée de l'île des Snipers. En tout cas, j'aime bien le rythme, c'est une musique vraiment cool.

\- Il faudra qu'on t'explique, Brook, soupire Nami en tapotant l'épaule du squelette.

Ils contemplent un moment la belle île de Sogeking, les buissons fournis, les arbres immenses, les animaux paisibles… Elle est toute proche et pourtant elle semble si inaccessible. Les pirates ont le sentiment de ne pas y avoir accès, comme s'ils n'en étaient pas dignes… Soudain, Luffy pousse un cri. Un simple "Oh !" qui interpelle ses amis. Tous tournent la tête vers leur capitaine. Ce dernier tend le bras comme un ressort et s'exclame en pointant quelque chose du doigt :

\- J'l'ai trouvé !

Puis, il se rue sur la chose dénichée en s'écriant :

\- Vient par ici, sale moustachu à monocle ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon ami ?!

Au même instant, Milo Carde s'échappe d'un buisson et prend la poudre d'escampette. Luffy lui court après et les mugiwaras suivent le mouvement. La course poursuite aurait pu durer des heures… Mais soudainement, Usopp est pris de tremblements. Un bruit atroce se fait entendre à l'intérieur de son corps, obligeant les pirates à s'accrocher fermement quelque part en se bouchant les oreilles.

C'est alors que, la veine se met à trembler, se bouche imperceptiblement et crache soudainement un petit vaisseau qui vient s'écraser sur la pelouse magnifique de l'île des Snipers. Milo Carde se met à rire.

\- Ah ! Mes très chers amis ! Je me suis demandé à quel moment notre cher Wild Bill Hiccup…

\- (à tes souhaits)

\- … allait vous amener jusqu'à moi…

Avec horreur, les mugiwaras observent l'étrange véhicule duquel sortent certains amis de Milo. Le premier à sortir est Hô Bô, le chinois, qui s'aplatis littéralement devant son chef en s'exclamant :

\- Ô vénérable capitaine ! Ce être opération délicate car pirates restés sur le bateau eux être très méfiants… Mais nous être plus malins, hinhinhin…

Milo le gratifie d'un rire gras et d'une franche accolade dans le dos. Nami et ses compères enragent. Comment osent-ils se moquer de leurs compagnons restés sur le navire ?... Sortent ensuite l'indien au poulet tirant par le pied le mexicain encore assoupi avec ses gants de boxe à épine. Milo soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mazout… Tu aurais pu réveillé Guacamoléo, tout de même.

En se faisant comprendre par signaux de fumée, l'indien explique que le mexicain a tenu éveillé 2 minutes et 45 secondes sur le navire des mugiwaras. Juste le temps qu'il a fallu à Wild Bill Hiccup (à tes souhaits) de faire leur transfert.

\- D'accord, d'accord, concède Milo. Mais pourquoi Ginette n'est pas avec vous ? On ne l'appelle pas Calamity pour rien… Avec elle, on aurait fait des ravages…

\- Comme toujours, capitaine, soupire Hô. Elle croire son mari mort alors, elle pleurer très fort lorsque elle entendre sa voix…

Milo soupire fortement puis, il reprend.

\- Ce n'est rien. À nous quatre, nous pouvons suffisamment faire de dégâts.

\- Hep hep hep hep hep, mon p'tit pote, j't'arrête tout d'suite ! s'exclame Franky en s'avançant. Là, on est dans un corps humain, celui de notre fidèle ami. Alors parlez pas d'y foutre le bordel ! Déjà que j'accepte pas le foutoir dans mon navire, je refuse que de grossiers personnages comme vous fassent le bazar dans mon ami, pigé ?

Pour toute réponse, Mazout envoie un doigt d'honneur au charpentier via sa fumée. Sur son épaule, le poulet émet un caquètement sonore.

\- Oh ! Quelle vulgarité ! s'exclament en même temps Franky et Chopper.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Luffy pour comprendre que la situation est plus qu'urgente. Il pousse un rugissement et se rue sur Milo Carde. Nami sort son climat tact et Chopper passe en position d'attaque. Avec Franky, ils se retrouvent face à l'indien et son poulet au fruit du démon. Brook, quant à lui, s'est soudainement mis à courir lorsque le chinois obsédé de la tâche a reconnu l'homme qui avait commis l'infamie de se promener devant lui avec un plastron dégoûtant…

Pendant ce temps, sur le Sunny, Sanji est en train d'enguirlander Zoro parce qu'il ne veillait pas assez sur les prisonniers et que quatre d'entre eux ont réussis à s'échapper. Et Zoro enguirlande Sanji, lui expliquant avec agressivité que c'est de sa faute, que si sa mousse au chocolat n'avait pas été aussi délicieuse et bourrative, il ne se serait jamais endormi en plein tour de garde. Entre les deux, Robin tient fermement Wild Bill Hiccup (à tes souhaits) en se demandant si elle lui brise la colonne vertébrale en deux ou si elle attend encore un peu. Dans leur coin, Lemon et Lime rient de voir la dispute entre leurs deux sosies, s'esclaffant lourdement sur la qualité de leurs arguments et sur leurs physiques. Cooper est en train de se ronger les ongles de pieds avec les dents pendant que Ginette se lamente encore, essuyant ses joues humides sur ses épaules. Une fois que Sanji et Zoro ont buté les jumeaux agaçants, frappé Cooper avec son propre tronc, hurlé sur la vieille qu'il n'y pas de quoi en faire un fromage et secoué le croque mort comme un prunier avant de l'attacher à nouveau avec les autres et de les surveiller étroitement ensemble (avec chacun leur unique œil grand ouvert) Robin se dit qu'elle peut sereinement retourner dans l'infirmerie.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entre ! Usopp est blanc comme un mort et froid comme la glace. Sceptique, l'archéologue se demande si elle doit appeler ses deux compagnons à la rescousse. Puis, elle se dit qu'ils sont bien sages, pour une fois. Alors elle profite du calme pour replonger dans son roman. L'ouvrant à l'endroit de son marque-page, elle fait apparaître une bouche près de l'oreille de son compère et murmure :

\- Luffy, les amis, faites attention tout de même…

Et pendant qu'elle poursuit sereinement sa lecture, à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Usopp, c'est le chaos.

Brook a décidé d'affronter son adversaire de face, lui présentant son archet en guise d'épée. Mais lorsqu'il entend le cri déchirant de Chopper, il abandonne son adversaire. Là, sous les yeux du petit renne, il y a un trou, un trou immense. Et par ce trou, une immense quantité de sang s'échappe à grand bouillon, un torrent rouge chaud se déverse, souillant le tapis de verdure de l'île des Snipers… Il y a un trou béant dans le cœur d'Usopp. Ni une ni deux, le médecin délaisse la navigatrice qui fait face seule à l'indien. Chopper entreprend de calfeutrer le trou mais il n'a pas assez de pansement et le cœur est un organe fragile. C'est alors que Brook brandit son archet et s'exclame :

\- Je n'ai pas mon épée, cher Usopp, mais je jure, par cet archet, de te protéger, quitte à y laisser quelques poils ! Yohoho ! Poil d'archet ! Que c'était drôle !

Il se concentre intensément et prononce d'une voix grave et caverneuse :

\- Soul parade… Eisbahn !

Le sol se met à geler à l'endroit de la blessure, atteignant même un peu ses camarades dont Nami qui l'insulte copieusement. Brook ouvre la bouche. Une vapeur glacée s'en échappe. Il se tourne alors vers son précédent adversaire et déclare d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, j'irai donner une correction à ce mexicain idiot qui a osé faire cela à mon précieux compagnon de route.

Et sans répit, il s'élance contre Hô Bô. Le mexicain en question fait face à Franky. Personne ne sait ce qui a réveillé Guacamoléo. Toujours est-il qu'il a fichu une droite monstrueuse à Franky avant de s'attaquer au cœur du pauvre Usopp. Malgré un petit décalage de mâchoire, le charpentier avait pris son adversaire à revers pour lui renvoyer la pareille. Depuis, ils s'amusent à se donner des coups de plus en plus puissants. Crachant son propre sang, Franky se souvient du goût amer de son duel contre Señor Pink et refuse de finir dans le même état. Réfléchissant à toute vapeur, il continue de parer et de donner des coups au mexicain qui ne semble même pas s'épuiser.

De son côté, Luffy a rattrapé le félon Milo Carde et entreprend de lui casser les dents, le monocle et le nez. Mais le pirate des Neuf Mercenaires est plus fort qu'on pourrait le croire. Il frappe aussi durement que ferait pépé Garp et c'est avec amertume que Luffy doit jauger à nouveau son adversaire. La lutte semble colossale. Heureusement qu'ils sont arrivés dans un endroit assez large et spacieux. Levant les yeux vers le haut, Luffy s'interroge à voix haute :

\- Où est-ce que j'suis arrivé moi ?

\- Révise ton anatomie, jeune freluquet, lui répond Milo en replaçant sur son œil son monocle brisé. Nous sommes dans l'estomac, vide fort heureusement, de ton précieux ami. Et si j'appuie, là…

Sur ces mots, il donne un violent coup à un endroit de la poche stomacale. Un rictus traverse son visage puis, il lance, en lissant sa moustache :

\- Et voilà !

\- T'as fait quoi ?

\- Oh, juste stimuler un petit peu sa vessie… Trois fois rien en somme…

Luffy, de rage, se rue sur son adversaire. Dans l'infirmerie, Robin constate avec soulagement qu'Usopp n'est pas mort. Il reprend des couleurs et se fait même pipi dessus. Sans aucune gêne, elle va lui chercher un nouveau slip, un pantalon tout propre, elle mouille un gant et attrape au passage une serviette. Puis, elle change Usopp tel un nouveau né, hésitant même à mettre un peu de talc sur ses petites fesses roses. En souriant, elle poursuit sa lecture tandis que ses amis poursuivent leur combat.

Chopper soigne toujours la blessure au cœur. Même si la glace de Brook a stoppé l'hémorragie, la blessure ne se refermera pas ainsi. Farfouillant tout autour de lui, Chopper réunit un bon nombre de plaquette puis, avec du fil et une aiguille, il entreprend de recoudre le muscle sensible. Un courant d'air frais lui parcourt le dos. Ça ne le fait pas frissonner lui mais Usopp se met soudainement à grelotter. Le médecin fronce les sourcils.

\- Nami, arrête ça tu veux ! Usopp va finir par être vraiment malade !

\- Je veux bien moi ! s'exclame la navigatrice. Mais j'ai un indien muet et un poulet cracheur de pétrole en face de moi alors je fais ce que je peux !

\- Côcooo !

\- Oh et toi ta gueule, ferme ton gros bec !... Et toi l'indien n'en rajoute pas… Oh ! Pervers !

Et elle lui balance sa sandale droite à la figure. Le coup a été si rude que Mazout est assommé sur le coup. Nami se maudit. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas énervée plus tôt ? La jeune femme réchauffe l'air à l'aide son climat tact pour faire son attaque spéciale avec ses mirages.

\- À nous deux, poulet stupide, gronde la jeune femme.

Grand Aigle ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il tente une fois ou deux de cracher un petit jet de pétrole sans succès. Lorsqu'il croit débusquer la vraie Nami, cette dernière lui donne un violent coup derrière le crâne et la bestiole rejoint son maître. Ensemble, ils regardent les étoiles tourner autour de leur tête.

La navigatrice reprend son souffle et rejoint Franky.

\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- C'te question ! répond le charpentier. Ce fou furieux est à deux pas de crever le cœur d'Usopp mais non tout va bien !

\- Je t'aide, grogne pas !

\- Ah ? Ok merci. C'est super gentil de ta part !

La navigatrice lève les yeux au ciel et tend son climat tact devant le mexicain en s'exclamant :

\- J'espère au moins que celui-là est moins pervers que l'autre.

\- Aucun risque, madémoiselle, réplique Guacamoléo d'une voix suave et veloutée. Moi yé né frappe yamais una mujer ! En garde, hombre dé métal !

\- Weuh l'autre, c'tro ringard de parler en espagnol là. Il aurait au moins pu m'appeler Iron Man…

\- Rêve Franky… Rêve, souffle Nami en faisant tourner son arme.

\- Tu vas le frapper ? demande le charpentier.

\- Je vais me gêner !

\- Alors, ye vais me défendre, yusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie…

Nami jette un coup d'œil à Franky et soupire :

\- Il est maboule.

\- Ils le sont tous plus moins, réplique Brook dans leur dos. Besoin d'aide ?

Il tire par le pied un chinois perdu dans des délires hypnotiques.

\- Ça va aller, commente Franky. Merci.

\- Va plutôt aider Chopper !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, Nami-san !

Et le squelette se met à courir en laissant Hô Bô trainer par terre. Nami et Franky se recentrent sur Guacamoléo qui s'apprête à porter un nouveau coup à Franky. Soudain, la navigatrice a une idée. Elle grimace en pensant au pauvre Usopp mais finalement, elle prépare son attaque spéciale. Franky a le temps de se prendre deux trois coups au visage. Soudain, Nami s'écrie :

\- Attention ! Avis de tempête !

Et POUF ! Un grand coup d'air balaie Guacamoléo.

\- Pigé ! répond Franky.

\- Non pas toi ! hurle Nami.

Mais c'est trop tard. Le coup de vent de Franky part comme une flèche contre le mexicain. Guacamoléo est projeté contre l'une des barrières de l'île des Snipers qui se brise sous le choc.

\- Oups, fait Franky.

\- Nan mais c'est pas possible ça ! s'écrie Chopper en arrivant au galop. Pensez à Usopp, zut !

Au même instant, dans l'infirmerie, Zoro et Sanji ouvrent la porte en panique. Ils viennent d'entendre le plus gros prout jamais effectué sur ce navire. Avec des yeux ronds, ils observent le labo du renne sens dessus dessous.

\- Euh… commence Zoro.

\- Robin-swan, est-ce que ça va ?

Une petite main sort d'un tas informe sur le sol et forme un petit pouce.

\- J'ai vu mieux, commente une voix juste dessous.

Les deux hommes viennent aider leur amie puis entreprennent de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Chopper, qui ne se doute de rien, a enfin réussit à réparer le cœur d'Usopp. Enfin, réparer est un bien grand mot. Franky, lui, répare la barrière de l'île des Snipers pendant que ses amis ligotent leurs assaillants et le poulet. Soudain, Luffy passe en courant. Il a l'air essoufflé et il y a des morceaux de nourriture dans ses cheveux.

\- T'étais où ? s'exclame Nami en le voyant.

\- Oh j'ai fait un petit tour dans l'intestin, c'était fun. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'suis là ! Ce Milo Prout là, il est dingue ! Il a dit avoir répandu un virus dans tous le corps d'Usopp ! C'est super grave !

\- Un virus ? Quel genre de virus ?

\- Un truc pas cool, commente Luffy en faisant la grimace. Bon j'y retourne parce que je suis pas certain qu'Usopp aime avoir un vilain pirate ligoté entre les deux reins…

Il repart en courant. Et pendant que son médecin de bord fabrique un médicament efficace contre toutes sortes de virus, Luffy tente de vaincre Milo Carde. Malgré son armement, le charlatan arrive à lui foutre des raclées. C'est alors que Luffy a une idée. Il est dans le corps d'Usopp, il y a l'île des Snipers dans son cœur, alors tout est possible ! Son pote est le plus grand menteur de tous les temps. Il est temps d'exploiter cette capacité pour vaincre son adversaire. À grands coups de pieds au derrière, Luffy remonte le corps d'Usopp vers sa tête. C'est là que tout va se jouer.

Pendant que Franky fabrique une catapulte pour le médicament de Chopper, Nami et Brook se demandent comment ils vont faire pour sortir.

\- Par la bouche !

\- Par les fesses…

\- Par la bouche, enfin !

\- Les fesses seraient plus fun.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont sérieusement ce genre de discussion ? demande Franky en relevant un œil de son travail.

\- Affirmatif, soupire Chopper en s'essuyant la truffe du revers de la patte. Je ne pensais pas que Nami aimerait visiter l'anus d'Usopp.

Encore quelques coups et Luffy atteint enfin le nez d'Usopp. Et là, dans ce long couloir sans issue, Luffy s'en donne à cœur joie. Il s'est toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir un nez si long. À présent, il le sait. C'est le plus merveilleux des terrains de jeux. Milo Carde, lui, ne trouve pas cela très drôle. Pris en étau entre les poings d'haki de son adversaire et le bout du nez, il rebondit, passant de l'un à l'autre sans répit. Au bout d'un moment, épuisé et sans plus aucune ressource, Milo Carde expire, assommé. Luffy est vainqueur ! Vite, il dévale le corps de son ami en sens inverse pour prévenir ses camarades. Il arrive à l'instant même où Franky lance sa fusée bio-gérable dans laquelle Chopper a inséré le médicament pour guérir Usopp de son étrange mal.

Alors que les pirates se demandent comment ils vont pouvoir partir, un soubresaut du cœur d'Usopp les projette dans un tuyau en forme de toboggan. En hurlant, les pirates et leurs adversaires ligotés entre eux tombent jusqu'à l'estomac qu'ils dévalent sans rien voir. Ils arrivent dans les intestins et sont poussés loin, très loin, très très loin, jusqu'à ce que…

 **...**

Dans l'ambiance calme et aseptisée de l'infirmerie, Robin poursuit son roman. Sanji et Zoro se disputent une partie de bataille dans un coin. Ils ont pris soin de mettre à chacun de leurs prisonniers une bonne dose de somnifère (trouvée en rangeant le bazar provoqué par le méga prout d'Usopp). Ils sont calmes. Et le calme est si rare sur le Sunny que même le navire sait qu'il est de courte durée.

Soudain, Usopp ouvre deux grands yeux exorbités, aspire l'air à plein poumon et s'écrie :

\- Ça uuuuuuurge !

Il bondit du lit où il était allongé et se rue dans le couloir en direction des toilettes. Alertés, ses trois amis le suivent, inquiet de son état de santé et peu rassurés quand à l'état de leurs amis à l'intérieur… Derrière la porte fermée des toilettes, Usopp soupire de soulagement. Alors, qu'il se redresse de la cuvette et qu'il va tirer la chasse d'eau, le sniper entend un léger "pouf" et BLAM ! Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Franky, Brook ainsi que Milo Carde, Guacamoléo, Mazout, Hô Bô et Grand Aigle, font irruption dans les WC. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, le petit cabinet ne pouvant plus contenir tout ce monde.

\- Surprise ! s'écrie Luffy.

Usopp frôle l'arrêt cardiaque. Zoro, Sanji et Robin, ravis de revoir tout le monde en pleine santé (sauf les méchants… eux, ils sont contents de les voir assommés), se mettent à rire à gorge déployée. Le sniper ne comprend vraiment rien.

\- Si c'est une blague, je n'ai absolument rien compris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Usopp, soupire Luffy. Viens dans le salon, on va tout t'expliquer.

Sanji file en cuisine préparer un encas pour les héros du jour tandis que Franky, Zoro et Brook renvoient les méchants sur leur bateau. Robin les dirige loin très loin, dans un courant violent que Nami leur dégotte tout spécialement. Chopper file remettre ses ustensiles en place et Luffy se prépare à raconter la meilleure histoire de tous les temps.

\- Alors, commence-t-il.

\- Oups deux secondes, j't'arrête, réplique Zoro en frappant son poing dans sa paume de main. Avant que tu commences, il faut que tu saches, Luffy.

Le bretteur pose sur son capitaine un regard désolé et Robin déclare, d'un ton froid :

\- Ce n'est plus toi le détenteur du titre du plus gros péteur du navire…

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangle la capitaine.

\- Usopp t'as laaaargement battu, confirme Sanji. Mais raconte-nous plutôt !

Luffy, vexé, ne raconte rien du tout. Les autres s'en chargent à sa place. Les pirates rient, boivent, mangent, profitent de ce calme bénéfique. Mais ils se méfient.

Désormais, même les pirates d'apparence inoffensive peuvent en avoir après l'un des leurs… Pour ne pas qu'une autre aventure comme celle-ci leur arrive, Luffy décrète :

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui… On attaque tout ce qui passe autour de nous !

Étrangement, personne n'accepte l'idée. Mais malgré toutes ses bosses, le capitaine éclate de rire. Parce que même si personne ne prend en compte son nouveau décret, lui est bien décidé à le respecter à la lettre.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà ! Une belle histoire de terminée :) J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, ou divertie tout du moins ^^ On a beaucoup ri en l'imaginant, en la lisant aussi d'ailleurs. Alors, j'ose espérer que ce fût contagieux.

Et pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
